


Umbrella

by Konekochan07



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07
Summary: Childhood romance was never so...difficult...as it was with Force Users.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story with Kylo Ren, and while I've had a lot of ideas that could go with this, they wouldn't flow well. I could write little off-shoots for them, but that might be it. Let me know what you think! ~Koneko
> 
> Songs:  
> Umbrella by Rihanna  
> The Point of No Return from Phantom of the Opera

She arrived with the other Younglings to be trained by the great Luke Skywalker. It was difficult for her, considering she had issues with authority to begin with. It was why her parents sent her here once her abilities appeared.

All the Younglings got along, for the most part. One, an overly large boy, kept trying to claim her as his girlfriend. She would have none of that.

Skywalker left them to their own devices much of the time, so when she decided to go swimming, her clothes were stolen. Ben came by to see what she had run off to do, as she did a lot of the time, to find her huddled in the water. “What are you doing?”

“He took my clothes…”

Ben immediately started to remove his shirt, holding it out for her.

This is part of what endeared him to her so long ago, when they met. He was rather awkward around everyone, but he was still sweet.

“Ben…” She stood, not caring that she was completely exposed to him. “How are you so sweet? I don’t think I can stay so…”

“You’re here.” Nearly a whisper, but she heard it all the same. She smiled at him shyly, slowly moving to him. Originally, he thought it was for the shirt, until he realized her eyes did not leave his.

“Ben… I-“she stopped in front of him. “I need you,” she whispered, her lips barely moving.

He dropped the shirt to the ground, moving to hug her to him. Her lips on his in an instant. A chaste kiss, but a kiss all the same. It simply ignited the fire between them.

She walked slower the next few days, almost gingerly, though few noticed. It simply gave her reason to slip away more, allowing Ben to follow. They were young and, as far as they knew it, in love. It wasn’t until Skywalker attempted to kill Ben that anyone really noticed.

  


She had been taking to sleeping in Ben’s tent. She heard movement and woke before Ben, looking around to allow her eyes to adjust. She saw the shadows playing about, noticed one looming larger as it approached. She felt Ben stir before she said anything.

Ben had been having nightmares, but not as many with her there. She could feel the hesitation, the uncertainty, within the Jedi. And her sensitivity was such that she could feel the manipulation within the Force. He was being sent nightmares too. He thought Ben would be too Dark. Ben had nightmares of the same, but with different reasons. She clung to Ben, shielding him from Skywalker. “NO!”

Instead of Ben attacking Skywalker, she had forced him back with her outburst. She would not have the only good thing in her life taken because of someone’s machinations. Ben rubbed her back, trying to calm her. “It’s ok. We’re fine.”

Using ‘we’ instead of ‘I’ is what made her look at him. He indicated he wanted to stand, and she allowed it. There was now a commotion outside, as her outburst had woken all the Younglings. “Something is wrong.” She was whispering, clinging to him. “There are feelings that someone is trying to imprint upon us with the Force. I can feel them manipulating their thoughts.” Not ‘our’ thoughts. He was sure she was protecting him with her abilities.

“We need to get out of here.” He had not let go of her. He was holding her tightly to his body as she surveyed the area.

Skywalker had gathered his bearings and stared at the two. She could feel the Dark entity using their proximity to say she had corrupted him, had turned him to the Dark. She moved to stand in front of Ben, glaring at Skywalker. “You’re blind. You are too busy being _afraid_ to notice you’re being _controlled_.” That caused him to hesitate again, mulling that over. “If you can’t even protect yourself from this, what makes you think you can protect us?” She was motioning to all the Younglings. They had gathered to try and understand what was happening. She could hear the thoughts of some, and it made her decision. “We’re leaving. You are no teacher. You don’t really even know what you’re doing. I’d rather risk being out in the universe, where maybe I can make some semblance of a life for myself, than hide here with an old man _afraid_ of every shadow.”

She turned on her heel to stare at Ben, who looked down at her. The tenderness they held for each other was stronger than ever. Had her stalker not decided to try and grab for her, things likely would have gone differently.

He lunged, and Ben move around her so quickly she did not register what happened until Ben was standing over his corpse. This frightened the others, slightly, but they realized it was because he attacked her. She turned to him, and it was the first time she was slightly frightened of him. He felt it, knew it wasn’t what he thought it to be, but he had moved far enough away where she was not able to protect him. He started to move towards one of the others, and they hid behind her. All of the others hid behind her, noticing that she was holding her hand in front of her to stop him. “Stop. They are not your enemy. And neither am I.” She was holding him in place, but it would not last if she left. She turned to the Youngling just younger than her. “Take them to the ship we found. I know we got it working.” They had planned to leave a while ago, but had not decided where. “Get it started. I will meet you there.” She could feel the Dark entity trying to probe her mind, to find a weakness, and she focused on keeping them out. “Go.”

They did, and it was all she could do to focus on protecting her mind and keeping Ben still. He watched them leave, likely knowing where they were going, but stayed facing her. She saw the pain in his eyes. He was trying to fight it. “I-“

She sighed. “I know Ben. I know.” She smiled at him, though her tears were starting to spill over. “I will take them somewhere safer. Get them set up. They will not survive if I abandon them.” He nodded. While he was awkward with the others, they were like younger siblings to them both. “I can feel them pushing on us both.” Again, he nodded. “Ben.” A statement, to ask him to look at her again. “I love you.” She had her dagger, for when they explored alone. She created a cut on her palm, completely across.

The entity had paused, confused by the ritual. Ben understood and held his hand out for the same cut. They pressed their wounds together. “Our blood.”

“I will find you again. No matter what happens, I will always love you. You will always be the only good thing in my universe.” She smiled. “This is my oath to you, Ben Solo. No matter the distance, no matter the changes, you,” she paused, “no matter who you become, will always be my first and only love.”

She kissed him quickly, pouring more into it than she had even said, and ran for the ship before he even registered that she had left. The Dark entity pushing on Ben’s mind was trying to press for where the ship was, but she had hidden that with the kiss.

It was the last time she saw Ben Solo.

  


When the First Order started looking for Force Sensitives, it was easy to hide. They only searched certain worlds, and if they kept from using their powers, it did not bother them. She and the rest of the Younglings had left and did something unexpected: they sold themselves into servitude for a year. It helped them get on their feet and gather information. They had been isolated from civilization for so long, they were unsure what they should do to survive. Selling themselves with proper contracts meant that they could do something they were good at, earn some money for when they were free, and simply learn.

It also helped, she realized, to be in good with the officers and other personnel of the First Order that stopped in while on shore leave. They knew than to instigate any violence or argument with them. It would be a death sentence to begin with, even if they didn’t know they were Force Sensitive. It was when the First Order sent a detachment down with the Knights of Ren that she first worried.

  


They did not have their Master with them, but he was to arrive later. The group stayed quiet, courteous, and, for the most part, hidden. She was the strongest of them, and she would always protect them if any First Order personnel were around. So, when the Knights of Ren arrived to relax before their mission really started, she was the only one they saw.

She was done with work, about to leave, when she felt it. The energy was different, but the underlying aura was not. It made her slow in her steps. The others would have stopped and stared, causing suspicion. She turned, allowing only one glance, to see the Master of the Knights of Ren stomp in, his helmet staring directly at his Knights. He was displeased. They should have been waiting for him at the starport.

She smiled slightly as she left. He was still alive, stronger now, in some aspects. It meant that she was not as worried, even if she could feel the Darkness working to claim him. He was projecting, and it gripped her heart with why he was also upset: he was to kill his father to prove himself. This left him conflicted. He was not particularly close with either parent, but he still cared for them, even when he would not admit it. She sowed a seed, a small one, to hopefully help him. He was too focused on his Knights and the mission to notice.

  


When Kylo Ren was to kill Han Solo, he did not realize that he missed the vital organs. Did not notice that the wound, while painful, could be healed. Rey nor Finn did either. Chewbacca only knew that Han’s body needed to be retrieved before the base was destroyed. They did, and it proved that Han was still alive. They decided not to allow the First Order to know this.

  


Once Luke Skywalker was found by the Resistance, he had another idea for them. “You need to find the Younglings.”

Leia was surprised and confused. “I thought they died.”

“Ben killed one, but he was attacking another.” Luke sighed. “The Younglings escaped. I don’t know where they went, though.”

“He didn’t kill his father, Luke, and you say we need to find the other Younglings, to what?”

Luke was surprised, but it gave him an idea. “They’re in First Order territory.”

“Why do you say that?”

“She was always stronger with mind manipulation…” Luke was murmuring to himself, forgetting about the others. “If she saw him, knew what he was planning, she could easily keep him from killing with him not even realizing…”

“Luke.” Leia was getting annoyed with her brother. “What are you talking about?”

“Ben had a girlfriend, Leia. They became inseparable. Then the whole incident happened… She knew we were being manipulated. She was able to gather the Younglings and get out before the manipulation went too far.”

Leia was surprised and slightly angry. “You didn’t think to tell us this sooner?”

“I did not realize how strong their bond was until then.” Luke hung his head in shame. “I was not a very good teacher…”

“You taught her enough to survive, it seems. And enough that she was protecting him until she couldn’t.”

Finn chimed in, in hopes of actually completing some sort of goal. “So, how would we find her?”

“I might be able to find her if I meditate, but she may not talk to me…” Luke sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

  


Meditation was a daily ritual for her and the Younglings. It helped keep them calm and explore the universe without leaving the planet. After hearing of the destruction of Starkiller Base, her meditation was slightly interrupted. “Skywalker.” Her voice was tight, her word terse.

“We need your help.”

“Why should I help you? You destroyed our lives.”

“Maybe it would be better to say we need your help to save Ben?”

“Ben is gone.” She had felt that when she saw the Master of Knights. “Now, if you want to get _Kylo Ren_ away from the First Order, that I can understand.”

“You still love him.”

“As I swore to him, it matters not who he thought he was, he will always be mine.”

Skywalker had not heard your oath to Ben. “You-“

“I can help you get him from the First Order, but you need to lure him here. There are few people on this planet, and if you move enough in the backwoods, I can help you.”

Luke sighed. “I am sorry.”

“I cannot forgive you while I am separated from him. If you help us reunite, I may forgive you. I guarantee nothing from the others, though.”

Her meditation was anything but calming, but it did put her in a good mood. They had discussed what they would do, though it would take time.

  


They were free from their servitude, and were working to help her when the time was right. Luke was to lead the First Order to the backside of the planet, where no one lived, to basically look like a final showdown between him and Lord Snoke, Kylo Ren trying to prove himself. The Younglings were setting up, far enough out of the battle zone that the First Order would not notice.

She had slept and meditated for 3 days, just to be sure she had the strength. She was not sure how hard it would be to push into his mind. She could feel Snoke close, and knew he was the one who had caused all of these issues. If she was not careful, she knew he would come after her. She had to focus.

The battle was not really a battle, more a standoff. She could feel both sides waiting for a signal to start, and she was not going to give them time to give one. Once everything was ready, she started, music playing in the background: _“You have my heart, and we’ll never be worlds apart…”_

  


She was using the Force to amplify the volume of the music so everyone on the battlefield could hear it. Kylo Ren’s head snapped in her direction before anyone else noticed it. He was already starting to head in that direction when his Master tried – operative word is _tried_ – to stop him. “Ren.”

Kylo Ren was not listening. The music was the only thing in his mind, her singing the only thing he could focus on.

_“When the sun shines, we shine together. Told you I’d be here forever. Said I’ll always be your friend. Took an oath, I’ma stick it out to the end. Now that it’s raining more than ever, know that we’ll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella…”_

He continued to her, not listening to anyone or anything else. He would not stop until he reached her. He was fixated on her, memories he had repressed for so long starting to flood back. His hand twitched where the scar nearly burned for her. He realized he _needed_ her.

_“You can run into my arms. It’s ok, don’t be alarmed. Come into me. There’s no distance in between our love. So gon’ and let the rain pour, I’ll be all you need and more…”_

He nearly toppled her when he reached her, too wrapped up in wanting to hold her. She was tired, but he helped hold her up, nearly squeezing her. “You’re still alive…”

“Of course, I am.” She sighed, still tired. She could feel someone else prodding into her mind. It made her stiffen. “Someone’s…”

He could feel Snoke trying to manipulate her. He knew he could try to help, but he had to let go of her to do so. This made him growl as he let go and looked at the rest of the Younglings. “Do you remember Point of No Return?” They nodded, starting it up for him. _“You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish, which ‘til now, has been silent, silent. I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge…”_

She could hear him in her head as much as out loud. He was trying to help her resist Snoke. It was all she could do to focus on the music and nothing else. He rarely sang with her before, but realized this was one they had enjoyed together. He had been removing his mask and gloves, then his outer cowl.

_“Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when, no point resisting. Abandon thought, and let the dream descend.”_

She smiled. He usually got into the song because it gave him more control. Plus, the song always made her blush at him slightly, which seemed to make him satisfied.

_“Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? We’ve past the point of no return…”_ He was slightly breathless, but waiting.

_“You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I’ve already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I’ve decided…”_

He knew she was fighting back, but the music had her more than Snoke could. The fact that he was there was more than enough to help give her more strength.

_“Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun.”_

That caused a shudder in both of them. It had been so long. The song was dragging out what they both needed: to touch each other.

_“One final question: How long should we two wait before we’re one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?”_

The two of them singing together made the Younglings less afraid. Snoke would try to harm them when he noticed them, and with the two of them singing, they grew in strength. _“Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We’ve past the point of no return.”_

He was used to the song being over by that time, so when the music continued and she began to sing again, he was slightly confused. _“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you…Anywhere you go, let me go too…”_

He stopped her singing by kissing her, and she could hear him in her mind. _I will never leave you alone again._ She leaned into him, his proximity strengthening her resolve.

Her strength gave the Younglings more strength. They stood to face the battlefield feeling safe. She turned to the battlefield; her eyes slightly unfocused. She was still fighting Snoke, and he could tell. He hugged her to him, his chin on her shoulder, watching it with her.

Luke realized this could be a problem. She was not happy with him. She had explained how she was not going to stay Light. But he also knew she didn’t want to be owned by the Dark.

All that were Force Sensitive could hear her in their head: _There is no room for Light or Dark, but only Grey within my heart._ The chant repeated, and they could hear the Younglings with her. It was when Kylo Ren’s voice was added to the chant that made them all turn that direction. Luke and Leia shared a look, and he could only shrug at her.

“She was your student.”

“She does not believe in my methods. She told me so before. Obviously, she had her own ideas.”

The Knights of Ren came to stand in front of her, bowing to their Master. He was still their leader. If he wished to embrace Grey, then so would they. A silent word to them had them turning to face the battlefield, their voices mingling into the chant as well.

The chant stopped abruptly, and they could hear her speak: “The Sith are dead. There is one Jedi. The Force is tired of being used for purposes it does not condone.” The battlefield saw Snoke fall, lifeless. “We are not a part of your war. We simply wish to-“

“Live your lives.” Luke was quiet, but he knew that’s what she was going to say.

The First Order started to retreat. Their Supreme Leader was dead, their Force User a traitor. They had to regroup. The Resistance started towards the Knights of Ren, Leia wishing to see her son.

This did not help Kylo, who was sure he killed his father. Leia opened her mouth, but she spoke first. “You did not. He is still alive.”

He sighed and smirked. “You saw me at some point.”

“You were most displeased your Knights were not waiting at the starport. I could feel you projecting your concerns. I knew you still cared, even if you did not.” He felt her shrug, since he was still holding her. “ _Thinking_ you killed your father and _actually_ killing him are two very different things.”

“Ben.” Leia’s call made both stiffen. She was unsure of his ideas on the matter, and he was unsure he could use the name. “I’m glad you had someone to help you, even when we couldn’t.”

“She was all I had during training.”

“He is my universe.”

They had spoken simultaneously, but Leia had heard both. It made her smile. “Do not lose yourself to him, dear.”

“I didn’t say I would. He is _mine_.” The note of possessiveness was slightly concerning.

“Cat.” A simple word, spoken with just enough firmness to have her shoulders slump slightly. “You know that my mother is simply worried about you.”

“Cat? That is your name?” She nodded. “I see. Luke did not explain.”

“Many would think it was just what I used there, but it is the only part of my name I like, so I am just Cat.”

_My mother would like to hug me, I think._ He let go of her to allow Leia to do so. He did not go far from her, and as soon as the hug was over, he took Cat’s hand. Leia smiled at this. “We have been apart too long.”

“I understand dear. Your father would love to be here, but he is still recovering.” Leia turned to leave. “You are all welcome to come with us.”

Some of the Younglings looked to Cat, who shrugged. “With Snoke gone, we are safe for now. What you wish to do is up to you.” They started to follow Leia to the Resistance. Ben started in that direction, pulling her along. “Who are you now?”

He looked back at her, smirking. “Apparently, I’m yours. That should mean you tell me.”

She laughed. “I see. Then I’m going to call you Ben. Because that is what I have always called you.”

“Ben it is.”


End file.
